


Логика

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кадры решают все, или Поучение Узбада наследнику</p>
            </blockquote>





	Логика

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Ричарда Армитиджа на ЗФБ 2016  
> Стеб  
> Пре-канон, происходит в Синих Горах буквально накануне Похода.

— Фили, поди сюда! — рыкнул Торин от двери своего кабинета, и Фили понял, что набег на кладовую за свежими пирогами придется отложить.  
— Да, дядя, — по возможности бодро откликнулся он, представая пред светлые очи царственного родственника. Родственник окинул его с ног до головы непроницаемым взглядом, уцепил пятерней за рубаху на груди и, утянув за собой с загадочным: «Разговор есть, наследничек», захлопнул дубовую дверь.

— Про Поход ты знаешь, — на всякий случай уточнил узбад, усадив его напротив себя за рабочим столом, и Фили обреченно кивнул. Про Поход он был наслышан с малолетства. В особенно красочных подробностях после того, как Торину случалось основательно заложить за воротник. Правда нынче, после встречи с Таркуном, вожжа дяде под хвост попала крепко: поклажу, готовясь выступать, уже увязывали вовсю, несмотря на угрозы матушки прибить сковородой всех причастных, начиная с собственного братца.

— Значит должен знать и то, кого я с собой беру, и почему, — степенно провозгласил Торин, и Фили снова охотно закивал головой, искренне надеясь постичь наконец безбашенную узбадскую логику. Ибо компания по его мнению подбиралась аховая.

— Смотри, — Торин придвинулся ближе, — со мной все понятно. Ты — наследник. Тебя д _о_ лжно показывать с гордостью, дабы всякая тварь, остроухая в особенности, знала, что род Дурина продолжится и так просто нас не сломить! — Дядя приложил Фили по плечу богатырской дланью, отчего тот едва не ткнулся носом в стол, и добавил: — Ну и пони тоже сторожить кому-то надо.  
Фили закатил очи горе. 

— Двалин, — между тем продолжил Король-пока-не-совсем-под-той-Горой и выжидательно посмотрел на племянника.  
— Э… он дерется здорово? — рискнул предположить очевидное Фили и снова чуть не клюнул носом столешницу.  
— Верно мыслишь, наследничек, — довольно прогрохотал узбад и добавил уже тише, — ну и на привалах мне скучно уж точно не будет.  
Фили нахмурился, но додумать эту мысль до логичного завершения не успел.

— Балин, — дядя снова вперил в него выжидающий взгляд.  
— Потому что он умный?   
— Ну-у, почти угадал, — кивнул Торин, решив, что про службу Кхуздской Государевой Безопасности, которой испокон веку заведовал старший Фундинуил, Фили, пока тот собственной задницей престол не опробует, знать будет, пожалуй, рановато.

— Глоин, — назвал Торин следующее имя, чтобы замять опасную тему.  
Фили почесал затылок, потеребил косу и виновато пожал плечами.  
— Дерется хорошо?  
— Казна! — наставительно проговорил узбад, — И запомни: если он говорит, что золота нет совсем, значит монет сорок еще точно припрятано.  
Фили кивнул, мысленно потирая руки — теперь будет у кого занять на опохмел.

— Оин?  
Ну это было просто.  
— Травник и лекарь, — бодро отрапортовал он, и дядя довольно кивнул, но тут же, посерьезнев, нагнулся поближе:  
— С ним будь поаккуратнее: он совсем не такая глухая тетеря, какой любит прикидываться. Ори?  
Фили почесал затылок раз, другой, но никаких аргументов в пользу тощего доходяги с рогаткой не придумал.

— Летописец, — наставительно просветил его узбад.  
Фили нахмурился:  
— Да на кой? До Горы доберемся и сами напишем. Историю пишут победители, — добавил он красивую фразу, вычитанную в какой-то скучной дядиной рукописи-пособии по управлению государством. Торин покачал головой с таким видом, что Фили сразу понял — сморозил дурость.  
— Пока до Горы доберемся, о нас такое рассказывать начнут, — узбад скривился, — а тут официальная летопись. Чин по чину, ладно-складно и все, — хлобыстнул он по столешнице, словно пригвождая надоедливую муху, — канон!  
Что такое «канон» Фили не знал, но на всякий случай покивал со знанием дела.

— Бифур, — назвал следующего члена отряда узбад.   
В третий раз вариант про «хорошо дерется» Фили озвучивать не стал, а других у него не было, потому он виновато развел руками.  
— Психическое оружие, — доверительно поведал Торин, — когда на тебя несется кхузд с топором в башке и орет при этом по-нашему отборным матом — не многие, знаешь ли, выдерживают.  
Поразмыслив, Фили согласился.

— Бофур?  
— Ну дык душа компании, — обрадовался Фили тому, что хоть это знает, — песни петь, боевой дух подымать.  
Торин посмотрел насмешливо.  
— Боевой дух, — он сел поудобнее, поправляя в штанах могучий уд, — и без него есть кому подымать. А ты запомни, наследничек, если кого надо по-тихому того, — узбад красноречиво чиркнул себя по горлу, — то лучше Бофура мастера нет. Шутками-прибаутками в доверие вотрется, и все — поминай как звали.  
Фили ошарашено покивал, решив про себя, что будет отныне говорить с морийцем повежливее.

— Бомбур, — назвал следующего довольный произведенным эффектом Торин.  
— Кашевар знатный, — без запинки отчеканил Фили. Дядя согласно кивнул и шепнул, придвинувшись ближе:  
— А еще можно использовать в качестве ядра и запаса еды на крайний случай. Дори?  
Фили, еще не отошедший от новости про «запас еды», ляпнул почти не думая:  
— Тоже травник.  
— А к тому же эстет и запасной кашевар, ну, на случай если первого... сам понимаешь...  
Фили медленно кивнул. Замысел дяди становился ему понятен.

— Нори.  
— Дерется хорошо?  
Узбад воздел очи горе.  
— На руки ловок, — и заметив, как изумленно вытаращился племянник, отмахнулся, — да у своих не берет, а с прочих не убудет. Что нам — ложки серебряные лишние, что ли?  
Фили почесал затылок и вынужденно признал, что коли у кого что плохо лежит, то им в Походе оно явно пригодится. Уж лучше пусть будет, чем нет.

— Так, кого я забыл, — задумчиво протянул дядя и щелкнул пальцами, — брательник твой.  
— Стреляет метко, — решил перефразировать свою коронную версию Фили, и узбад довольно кивнул.  
— Вот-вот, неожиданное оружие для кхузда — это раз, и два — глазами-то стрелять он получше тебя научился. На постой к хозяйке какой проситься, или, если не ровен час в полон угодим, то начальника стражи охмурить — для него это дело плевое.  
Фили только глазами хлопал.

— Ну, понял теперь что к чему? — спросил дядя, доставая кисет и набивая трубку.  
Фили кивнул. Логика у узбада, оказывается, была ого-го. Дверь скрипнула, приоткрываясь. В просвете появился правый топор и лысая макушка королевского телохранителя.  
— Ну, ступай, — Торин ласково потрепал племянника по плечу, — нам тут с Двалином надо боевой дух поднять на дорожку.  
Фили бочком выбрался из-за стола, кивнул могучему воину и уже в дверях услышал, как дядя приказал вслед:  
— Брата возьми и марш на конюшни. Потренируйтесь хоть не с первого раза пони проебывать, что ли.

И покраснев, словно маков цвет, Фили выскочил за дверь под громогласный хохот мистера Двалина.


End file.
